


Dangan depressing despair inducing oneshots book

by DreamingForeverNightmare



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Get ready to cry, That's it, just death and depression, prepare for despair, rating may go up later, when i asked some people what oneshots book to make someone said an angst one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingForeverNightmare/pseuds/DreamingForeverNightmare
Summary: I asked if i should make a shipping oneshots book, or angst and this was the top vote by some discord people. So... Seeing as i know drv3 better then any other... we're gonna start off there and add dr1 and dr2 later. :p





	Dangan depressing despair inducing oneshots book

"You're alone. And you always will be."

Those words kept ringing through Ouma's head, what was annoying about it was...

They weren't wrong. The only two people that put up with him in this game and he almost saw as friends... were dead, one of them had even planned to kill him!

He has no one now... No organization... They were probably fake...No helpful pervy inventor... No idiotic ally....

All he has left is a terrible plan on how to stop the killing game. And even that ends with him alone. A plan that will kill him, no matter who he picked to kidnap things won't end well for him.

He sacrificed everything he had for this plan, no one will miss him, everyone hates and distrusts him.

Two dead men walking and one ends up with everyone's love, the other.... Is the odd man out.

"Momota-chan make sure to read the script! And don't mess this up! I'm trusting you with this. If it fails everyone could die! The game will continue and it's sort of Harukawa-chan's fault."

His alone. He was from the start of the game, and he is now. Waiting for the time to pass and for the game to end.

The two dead men will die today, but one will be missed. The other... Everyone will ignore him like normal.

They won't even know it was him for a while, he'll be forgotten won't he? No one would bother remembering someone like him.

He's alone after all. Trying to figure out who was the mastermind, and who he could trust.

Alone. Forever and ever and ever! No one will miss him! It's the truth!

 

 

 

"Ouma-kun..? I know you... You can't hear me... But... I'm sorry."

Saihara was wrong about something, Ouma wasn't as bad as he seemed, he just didn't know who to trust or to turn to.

The mastermind was with them, and everyone kept forgetting this. Everyone but the liar, he was trying to end the game this whole time...

Saihara has ignored when Ouma had bashed his skull open before the third trial... He had ignored when Ouma asked for his help before the Neo world...

Ouma had tried to trust him... and he failed to realize it till it was far to late. Things didn't have to... They shouldn't have ended this way.

It was his fault. He didn't think about how someone like Ouma would act in this kind of game... He kept forgetting Ouma was a prankster, and a genius.

Ouma had blinded them all with his lies and constant empty threats. Really it was a clue that he wasn't their enemy...

Saihara had sacrificed people for their crimes, and Ouma had sacrificed his morals and chances to live.

If he had tried to understand him... If he had just... Accepted his offers, or even spent more time with him...

Would things be different? It seemed Ouma had known Kaede might have been innocent...

Saihara and Ouma were similar, both pursuing the greater good in their own messed up way.

"Ouma-kun I'm so sorry. If i could do it all over... Next time I won't fail you. We'll get out together."

Silence... No response... No Laughter... So "it's a lie!" He's all alone... And it's all his fault.

"I... You won't be alone next time, if i could do it over.... Please just... Tell me this is all a lie..."

"Tell me this is boring... Tell me... Please just let me try again. This wasn't fair! He didn't deserve this!"

"Ouma-kun... I'm all alone... Just an obsessive lost puppy without an owner to follow..."

"Harukawa-san left to grieve Momota-kun... Yumeno-chan is off doing magic shows... And here I am... talking to no one..."

"Who do i turn to now? I'm alone... And probably always will be."

**Author's Note:**

> So um... no idea what i just wrote... Um... Let me know if i should take this chapter and make an au fic based around Saihara redoing the killing game and trying to save Ouma.


End file.
